


Tale as Old as Time

by MeagstheWriter



Series: Trimberly Week [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Day Four, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Magic, Supernatural - Freeform, Trimberly Week, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagstheWriter/pseuds/MeagstheWriter
Summary: A supernatural bedtime story.





	Tale as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is either.

Trini puts the last dish away when she hears footsteps come up behind her. She turns around to see nothing, but when she looks down she sees chubby cheeks and brown eyes. 

"Mi amor what are you still doing up?"

"Mama hasn't gotten home yet and she always tells me a story before bed. Will you do it Mami?"

Trini dries her hands on her dish towel and picks her daughter up with a smile. She never thought she would get to have this. A wife and child, a family that loves her and depends on her. She thought she was gonna end up alone until Kim landed in her life and flipped her whole world around.

"Of course I will mi estrella come on let's get you tucked back in."

They go up the stairs and into Sofia's bedroom and Trini smiles at the stuffed tiger Zack got her and the stuffed hawk Billy got her next to it on the bed. She puts her daughter down on the bed and grabs the chair in the corner of the room so she can sit by the bed. When she gets back Sofia is huddled under the covers with her stuffed tiger in her hands. 

"You're obviously ready. What type of stories does your mama tell you? Cinderella?"

"No she tells me the story of the Tiger and the Bird. It's my favorite! Do you know it?"

"Know it? I was the one who told your mama the story of course I know it! It's the greatest love story ever told! How do I start it off?"

"Long ago in the time of dinosaurs, tell it tell it please."

"Okay cariño okay. Long ago in the land of dinosaurs there was a sabertooth tiger. She was smaller than the rest of her pack and because of it she was shunned from the other tigers. Her own family even turned their backs on her so she left her family and all that she knew to find a new home. On her journey she meets a mastodon, who just so happens to be doing the same thing and they travel together."

"What's a mastodon Mami?"

"Its like a furry elephant."

"You tell the story different than Mama, Mami."

"That's because your mama likes the bird's story and I like the tiger's story more. Is that okay?"

Sofia nods her head, her small body burrowed under her blanket hands clutching at her stuffed animal. Trini smiles and takes a deep breath continuing the story.

"Despite the two animals not being able to communicate with each other they became best friends. They did everything together and the other animals thought it was strange, but they didn't care because they had each other. As they continued to travel they picked up a Triceratops who was also kicked out of his pack for not being like the other triceratopses."

"What's a triceratops?"

"It's like a rhino.

Anyway the three animals traveled together to new watering holes in search of food and shelter for a night for weeks. One day the tiger decided to venture off on her own to find food. She got lost and got attacked by a giant gorilla. Because she was so small she didn't stand a chance against the other animal. She had given up hope but then she heard the screeching of a pterodactyl above her head. The giant bird dove down and scared the gorilla away saving the tiger's life. After that day the pterodactyl joined the other three animals in their travels. They picked up the pterodactyl's best friend along the way, a giant Tyrannosaurus rex, and they were off.

One day they were fishing when they heard the sound of a scream so they went to check it out. The gorilla that attacked the tiger was attacking a human at the watering hole. Together the five animals scared the gorilla away and protected the human until he was able to stand and speak."

"This is my favorite part!"

"Mine too munchkin.

When the human stood he looked at the different animals and decided to thank them for saving his life. He spoke and when he realized that the animals couldn't understand him, he gave them a mystical gift. See the human they saved was an all powerful wizard and he turned all of them human so he could thank them in a way they could understand. 

Hello, he said, my name is Zordon and I am a powerful magical being. I have given each of you a gift to transform from your animal form to human form that way you can understand each other when you speak. I have also given you all the knowledge I possess so you can speak in order to thank you for saving my life. Each one of you could have killed me in your animal forms and for not doing that I shall give you one more gift.

Zordon taps each one of them on the forehead and steps back to face them all. I have given you all immortality, may you use is as wisely as I have used mine."

"And did they Mami?"

"They did. Throughout the years they stuck together and lived as a family just as they did when they were just animals. During that time the bird and the tiger fell in love and even still that did not disturb their family dynamic. They even ran into Zordon a few times through the years but they lived peaceful lives and to this day they are out there making the world a better place for others."

"I love that story Mami"

"Me too, now get some sleep okay you have a play date with Pearl tomorrow."

"Okay night Mami I love you."

"I love you too Sof."

Trini quietly leaves her daughter's room heads to her own with a gentle smile on her face. She opens the window in the bedroom, sits of her bed and waits. Twenty minutes later a hawk flies in through the open window and an elephant trunk drops two suitcases right by it. The hawk lands in the center of the room and then begins to glow and transform into a human. Kimberly Hart stands before her wife, bright light fading from the room and her transformation completes. She smiles and heads to the window and pokes her head out of it.

"Thanks for bringing my bags up Zack! The guest room is yours if you want it."

Trini hears the elephant speak and laughs at the large animal trying to quiet himself because her daughter is sleeping.

"Sofia is asleep watch it! Okay of you don't want it I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kim closes the window and lays down on the bed beside her wife.

"She is asleep right?" 

"Yeah I just got her to fall asleep. I had to tell her a story. She might not be knocked out if you want to check on her and say goodnight." 

"No I don't want to wake her if you just got her down. How was she?"

"Missing you all week. You do know we're rich right you don't have to work."

"I want to work and besides just because we're rich doesn't mean we can't have more."

"Ugh I haven't shifted in so long I'm starting to feel that itch."

"Why don't you go over to Zack's tomorrow and run around he has that big backyard and all those empty rooms. Jase and I can handle the girls."

"I just might, and I'll bring Billy too I haven't spent time with him in a while."

"Then it's settled I'll let Jason know in the morning."

"How funny is it that he was the biggest of all of us, but now he's a tiny lizard?"

"It's hilarious and we can laugh about it tomorrow I'm exhausted."

"Mmkay night birdie."

"Night Tiger."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited about tomorrow. See you then.


End file.
